She Said Yes
by Phaerie
Summary: [oneshot][lilyxjames] James POV. He's on his way to ask Lily out one more time. Why only once more? Because this time, he won't take no for an answer.


**A/N: Hmm…I'm bored.  Skipped worked today because I _CAN_.  I would have only gotten to work for about 3 hours anyway.  We have a test in driver's ed. tomorrow that I really need to study for.  I still need to do the last three chapter reviews.  Oh, well.  It can wait.  It'll only take me about 20 minutes anyhow.  Been reading a lot of Lily/James fics recently.  And I have this song stuck in my head.  Thus, this little one-shot was born.  Next chapter of Snapshots should be out by Friday at the latest, in case you may be wondering.**

**Disclaimer: Phaerie doesn't own the song or the characters.  She usually tries to say something funny here, but her mind has gone suspiciously blank.  She needs caffeine.**

**xxShe Said Yesxx**

_She said yes_

_I said wow_

_She said when_

_I said how about right now_

_Love can't wait_

_And I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said yes_

            Alright, admittedly, pranking a girl repeatedly isn't the best way to get her attention.  Nor is pranking her friends, or anyone else for that matter.  And asking her out daily (sometimes _hourly_) will only get her more perturbed with you, but at least I'm _trying_.  Sirius is no help in the matter; he just stands by and eggs me on.  Peter does as well, though his support is even less bracing.  Remus seems to be the only one with any insight to my predicament.  His advice: leave her be.

            _Leave her be!?_  I may not be an expert on women in general, but I am an expert when it comes to Lily Evans.  I know everything there is to know about her.  I've memorized all her mannerisms, her schedule to the point that I know when and for how long she'll be in Great Hall for meals, and have even read all her favorite books just to make conversation.  But the first, and most important, thing I learned about Lily is that she is stubborn as hell.  Therefore, my course of action from the second I fell in love with her has always been persistence.

            True, it took me three years to realize that the constant jokes Sirius and I pulled on her and her friends were having the opposite effect of what I wanted.  And, it has also become clear quite recently that the voltage power of the special Evans' Glare that she saves just for me ups a few watts every time I ask her out.  But what else is there to try?  Lily isn't like other girls, she won't just swoon at my feet with one smile, I've tried that and all it got me was a jelly-legs hex.  She throws every flower I send her into the common room fire, right in front of me.  And then one time I tried sending her chocolates for Valentine's, she chucked them out the window without a single bite.

            After reviewing this information last summer, I thought it best to follow Remus' idea after all.  Seventh Year began and I let her be.  I can't say it's worked like a charm because it hasn't.  I've stopped asking her out.  I've limited my pranks to Slytherins only.  I converse with her only when necessary, and then in a perfectly civil manner.  And what good has it done me?  Absolute zilch.

            I've decided to nix that plan and revert back to my own – persistence is key, remember.  So I'm on my way to the library, where Lily will be for another fifteen minutes, to ask her out again.  Who knows?  Maybe 327 is my lucky number.  Blimey, I've asked her out _that_ many times.  Now I understand where Sirius is coming from when he says that I'm a pathetic git.  Okay, new plan.  Ask her out, but this time, _don't take no for an answer_.  I will demand to know her reason, and if I have to, I'll transfigure her into a clown fish until she agrees to go out with me.  That might be a little harsh.

            _Bullocks_.  Just reached the library, and there she is.  She's got some ink on her nose, and her hair is tangled from running her fingers through it in frustration.  She must be doing that Transfiguration essay McGonagall assigned the other day.  She loathes Transfiguration.  And not because it's her weakest subject, but because I'm a natural at it.  Now that I think about it, her outright loathe for me is what grabbed my attention in the first place.  I love her because she hates me.  That's an odd thought.

            I'm now walking over to her table.  She has yet to notice me as she's engrossed in her textbook.  Just cleared my throat and now she's looking at me only _slightly_ annoyed, an astonishing improvement from the year previous.  Alright, I'm just going to say it, _Evans, will you go out with me?_  I've asked _plenty_ of times before, it's no different from then.  Well, maybe a little different since I'm pretty sure the last time I asked her I didn't feel quite so queasy.  Oh, spit it out already, Potter!

            "Lily, will you go out with?  Please?"  Hmm.  I didn't mean to sound that desperate.  Or to call her Lily.  That's usually what sets her off first, me calling her by her first name.  But she's smiling.  _Merlin,_ is she gorgeous when she smiles.  But why is she smiling?  Something isn't right here.  She should be storming off now, or hexing me, or hurling insults at me in my vulnerable state.  _Something isn't right_.

            "Er…I know I'm conceited, and arrogant, _and_ bigheaded but - "  Sweet chocolate frogs, was I _groveling!?  _Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose.  Thing is, she just kept smiling up at me and my mouth kept moving without spilling a single word.  What a time to go illiterate.  And she_ laughed_.  But you want to know the real kicker?  She said yes.  I said wow.  She said when.  I said how about right now.  You know how the story goes from there, yeah?

**A/N: Wow.  Seriously don't know where that came from.  Review!  Come on!  I'd be really nice of you!  I have some cookies here if you want 'em.  Chocolate chip.  They're yummy.**

**Phaerie**

**B/N: GIVE THE BETA COOKIES.  **

**--This is the Feed-a-hungry-Beta Foundation and we promote giving your cookies to your Beta today!  Go on! Do it! NOW! :D—**

**WoL**


End file.
